


Timewasting

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern munich, M/M, Manchester City, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navas confronts Lewandowski about his timewasting subtitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timewasting

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those 'I feel horny and this gif happened to be on my dash and they look kind of hot together so I'm going to write smut of them'. And I use 'Navas' since apparently writing Jesus over and over again in a porn kills my appetite lol. 
> 
>  

"You bastard!" Navas shoves him into his hotel room as soon as Robert opens the door. "Blatantly timewasting like that. I thought your team is above such things?"

After taking a second of what is happening, Robert grins. "Oh come on, you won anyway. Beside don't tell me Aguero didn't swag his walking too much when he's subbed out?" He tugs at Navas' shirt, neatly tucked into his pants. Navas is always so tidy, that all Robert wants is to rip the shirt apart, taking and fucking the Spaniard until he's left writhing without any self restrain left.

"Yeah, but," suddenly Navas realizes it. "Did you do it right in front of me to rile me up?"

Robert smiles and cups Navas' chin, "you're always so sexy when you're feisty like that."

Navas' eyes are focusing on him so much that Robert thinks he's being burnt by the fire it contains. His cock twitches in arousal.

"I'll show you feisty," Navas says as he pushes Robert down into the bed, then straddles and kisses him.

They've done this a couple of times, every time they met. But Robert feels like he can never get enough of the smaller man. He grabs Navas' crotch and impatiently unzips his pants. They untangle for a minute to take off their clothes, but the moment Robert sees Navas' naked body, he can't contain himself.

He grabs the Spaniard's hips and starts kissing and nibbling his neck. He takes his time, lapping each mark attentively.

He then turns his attention to his nipples, biting them just a tad bit strong that Navas gasps in pain and pleasure, then licking them until it's shiny with his saliva.

Navas grips Robert's hair, and with sucked breath says, "hurry up." Robert smiles and pushes him down so he lies on his back.

"Be patient," he says as his head goes lower. He licks the base of Navas' hard-on, sucks on his balls and engulf just the tip of his cock - all done in torturously slow tempo, making Navas moans with shaky breath.

But then Robert turns his attention to Navas' asshole, and it almost makes the Spaniard screams. Robert's tongue insistently massages and probes against his hole, until it finally breaches him, making him writhes with his cock leaking precum.

Still, Robert takes his time leisurely until Navas pleads, "Robert," he says almost with tears in his eyes. "I need you inside me."

Just one look at Navas' face, and he can barely restrain himself, so he quickly takes a bottle of lube from the nightstand and pours it generously to his cock. He then enters Navas ever so slowly, that Navas' face is wrenched in agony. Robert commits the view to his memory, knowing it will be long before he sees it again.

When he's all the way in, he kisses the Spaniard and whispers sweet nothing to his ear. Navas says with short breath, "move, please," and how can Robert says no to him?

So he picks up speed, and Navas wraps his legs around Robert's waist. The Polish fists Navas' erection and jacks him off. Combined with Robert's cock massaging his prostate, Navas doesn't take long to cum. His seed splatters across his and Robert's stomach, while Robert thrusts more powerfully into him. 

Before long, he comes deep inside the Spaniard.

Robert takes a moment before sliding out of Navas. The midfielder smiles hazily at him before kissing him. "That was a better way of timewasting," Navas says. Robert grins, "want to waste the rest of the night?" The Spaniard only answers by kissing him passionately.


End file.
